Anastasia's Story
by besyd101
Summary: Everyone is still in Storybrooke including Anya. When she meets Hook, they encounter someone who may want to kill Anya and even a map to El Dorado. Hook, Anya, Ruby, and Grumpy set out on a quest together to find the City of Riches and Wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you wanna see what Anya looks like, just go on to my profile!**

* * *

Ruby called my name as I was about to leave Granny's and go on a hike in the forest. "Anya wait!" she called. I turned in time as she approached me. Her brown hair swung backwards as she ran towards me before stopping right in front of me.

"Yes?" I say seeing her holding her notebook with all the orders. She breathes heavily for a second before answering.

"Okay, Granny left for some meeting and I've got to go help Ashley and Sean and can you take care of Granny's for a little while I go help them?" she says in her pleading way.

"Well I was actually -" I tell, pointing to the door but she cuts me off.

"Great thanks," she hands me her order notebook and leaves out the door grabbing her coat and hat.

"And your gone," I say trailing off. "Okay good so who needs to be served," I whisper to myself. I study the place but can't really tell who has already had their order taken. And what if they need food? Oh no, do I have to cook too? I don't know how to cook and even if I did I wouldn't be able to do it in time.

"Looks to me like you have no idea what you're doing." a voice acknowledged. I turned to see a man I didn't recognize. he wore a button up black shirt with a leather coat. I noticed he hadn't been served yet.

"No but I'll pretend," I responded moving towards his table. He chuckled. "Have you already ordered," I questioned pulling forward the notebook and clicking my pen.

"No I haven't what do you recommend?"

"Um I guess the chili?" I stutter.

"Well I guess the chili it is." he said putting the menu back and I smile. I write that down and remember I haven't seen him around.

"Oh um I didn't catch you name and I haven't-"

"Killian," he said without even looking up at me.

"Oh," I say putting Killian in my mind and searching for that name it didn't seem familiar.

"What may be yours, love," he asked.

"Anya," I answer. Anya-what I even went by in our original world. I thought that was my real name but it wasn't. It was the name Rumplestiltskin told me I was named but I wasn't.

"I never heard of that fairytale. "

"Well, my real name is Anastasia."

"The princess Anastasia?"

"Duchess. It's a long story."

"Well your short on costumers and my meal can wait." I looked around to see if this was true and it was. Only one person sat waiting for their order-Grumpy. Everyone else were finishing their food.

"I better go serve Grumpy or he'll get mad," I say, leaving Killian. I took Grumpy's order and handed it to the cook( thank god!) along with Killian's. Killian spotted that I had finished the orders and gestured me over.

"Now the story."

"My story? Really?" I ask and he just grins.

"You really want to know ?" I tease and he just looks at me in a way meaning get on with it.

"I don't know if you can handle it." He rolls his eyes.

"Okay then, I was little when Rumplestiltskin had a...disagreement with my father. Rumplestiltskin drove out all of my family and took me to an orphanage and changed my name to Anya. I was young enough to not even notice. I grew up there and when I turned sixteen let's just say the day after you're sixteen you are out of there. A man - Dmitri who's actually my cousin. He noticed the similarity from me to my father and mother and decided to try and find our family considering he was looking for them too."

"That's it? That wasn't too long."

"No it wasn't. We never found them and I don't know where Dmitri is." I pause. "What fairytale are you from?" I ask kind of curious.

He looks up to me. "I don't get my own fairytale, I'm just a peasant." Somehow that didn't feel true. He seemed like someone in charge. I was about to say that when Grumpy approached me.

I looked up at him and realized that I had been sitting across from Killian. Grumpy studied him before asking me the question.

"Um didn't mean to bother you but was wondering if you were going to party Granny's having?" Killian looks at me as I reply.

"No, probably not."

"Okay um who is this?" he asks and I realize he never took his eyes off him.

"This is-"

"Killian. Killian Jones." he finishes with a tiny little bow.

I see Ruby enter and I sit up quickly. I tell Grumpy and Killian goodbye and head to Ruby. She sees me and smiles as I hand her the notebook.

"Thanks, are you coming tonight for the party?"

"Nah, another time." I already planned a run through the woods in my head. That always cheered me up a little. I liked making my own adventure through the woods. Something anyone would call childish, but that was me. Always longing for more from this world.

"Okay well I'll see you." I wave her goodbye and as I leave I see Grumpy and Killian talking. Well they are getting along, I bet.


	2. Chapter 2 The Discussion

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" asked Grumpy in a whisper so that Ruby and Anya couldn't hear. Ruby probably could, with her wolf hearing and all, but probably wouldn't. He didn't want to cause a disturbance and draw attention to the discussion he was having.

"Simple. The curse brought me here." said Killian(Captain Hooke). He had taken off his hook as soon as he walked in the door and Anya hadn't noticed. Hopefully, Grumpy didn't either. They only thought his sleeve covered his hand.

"I don't remember seeing you." Grumpy eyed him furiously.

"Well, I don't usually come around here and I don't exactly know you either." Hooke said with a snicker. Hook knew why Grumpy had decided to interrogate him -because he was talking to that Anya girl. Grumpy hadn't seen Hook around Storybrooke before (let alone their own world) and is stepping into leader role to protect Anya and the other citizens. Grumpy didn't have to worry about that though thought Hook. He was only going after one person- Rumpelstiltskin. He wasn't worried about anything else but Rumpelstiltskin. He was focusing on his revenge on Rumple and how he may find his crocodile. Where would he be in this town or even better, who would he be?

"Look, I don't trust you...Killian. If that is your real name." said Grumpy and Hook leaned backwards and laughed. He was amused by Grumpy's anger- if you called it that. It sounded like he read it off a script of a play. Killian was his real name but Grumpy was right to accuse who Hook said he was.

"I'll be watching you." Grumpy reinforced, tired of the strange man who laughed at everything he said. He had to be up to something.

"I don't have time for this, Footstool." said Killian and he sat up. He brushed past Grumpy on his way out the door. The bell jingled, like it did when a new costumer arrived. Grumpy watched Hook leave. Footstool?


	3. Chapter 3 The Woods

While everyone else was getting ready for the party, I was getting ready for the hike I was going to be taking through the woods. I had packed a small little dinner that I bought from Granny's Diner and got my boots.

I always liked the woods, even back home. I wished there was a little more to my story like if I coul do what explorers do. But now could be my practice walking through the woods. Luckily it isn't full moon so Ruby won't be out. She still has a hard time controlling the wolf in her.

After I finished getting the things I needed for the hike I decided to head over to the library and get a book to read when I get take a rest in the woods.

At the Library, only Belle was in. She was sitting on the floor reading. She leaned against the wall and looked up as I entered.

"Anya! Come in, I haven't seen anyone all day!" Belle cried. I walked in before she even said so.

"Now do you need help finding anything?" she asked with her usual smile when talking about books.

"Um,no. I'll just look in the mystery section." I say. I read almost any type of book if it has some suspense.

"Alright it's right over there," she informs me and points to her left where two shelves are labeled Mystery. She didn't even have to tell me.

I find tons of books but I'd like to read but I never like checking out more than one book at one time. I chose a Nancy Drew book and say my goodbyes to Belle. Belle, unlike any other librarian, keeps the library open until 7p.m. At 7:15,everyone is at the party besides Regina and Rumpelstiltskin. That is my cue to head into the woods. I walked slowly and planned that I'd walk faster later. I just wanted to see the world around me for now.

Not too far into the woods did I hear the crunching of the leaves behind me. I stopped cold. Trying not to move too much, I turned around. Nothing but darkness. Must have been an animal.

I turn back to my walk but hear the noise again. I swirl around to only see a foot. I strain to see who it is.

"Hello?" I ask and the figure stepped into the moonlight. Their face was covered by a black mask along with the rest of their clothes. I their hand held a cloth. It didn't take me too to figure out it either has chloraform on it or they are going to strangle me with it. Either way I started running backwards.  
Right when I turn my head to the way I was running, I run into another person. Soon I am surround by 6 more of these men.


	4. Chapter 4 A Knife

Hook walked the town, searching for his crocodile. Where is he? He is in this town. He wouldn't be at the party, of course. Why would anyone want him at their party?

"NOOOOOO! HELP, HELP!" Hook turned his head towards the screams. It was a lady's scream. They were coming from the woods. Hook debated on going. After all, he didn't want people to notice him. But honestly, it's hard to sit in the corner and be quiet. So Hook decided since he wasn't getting very far on his search for his crocodile,he should try to help whoever was in distress.

He ran into the woods and continued to hear the screams. Although they were spaced out, he knew they were fighting back hard.  
Not used to the woods, Hook ran into almost everything. Thorn bushes scraped at him, branches continued to be in his way. He was getting kind of tired of this when he finally saw the person screaming.

It was the one woman-Anya. He saw eight men gathered around her and her kicking at them. They must have direct orders not to hurt her because she was still fighting the eight men.

Hook remained in the shadows for a minute. He watched what was happening. Why were they doing this? One said to the others. "Wouldn't it be easier just to knock her out then stick her in the trunk?" This was the time that Hook stepped out of the darkness.

"Aye. Of course though, there is also me." All the men turned to see Hook standing there. Even Anya stopped struggling for a moment to see him. But seeing it was her chance to run, elbowed one person out of the way and ran. The men didn't see but Hook saw her run behind a tree and peek back at them.

One of the men charged at Hook and the others started to run to. All Hook did was punch him, which knocked him down to the ground. The others hesitated but then two came at him from different directions. Hook grabbed the man to his right, pulled him in front of him, and both of the men collided.

Hook continued to do this. He saw no point in killing them, didn't want to attract attention. And you had to admit, he was doing well for someone without a weapon against a group of men. When Hook finally finished, all the men took off running. A couple seconds later, Anya came out and stared at him shocked. Finally she came up with something to say.

"Are you sure you are just a peasant?" Hook smiled.

"Indeed but I was a blacksmith." He said.

"Well, you fought better than any blacksmith I've ever met." She mumbled. "Oh, by the way, when someone beats up a whole gang of men for you, the least you can do is thank them." He said, lightening the mood. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He said. Her eyes fell to the ground. Probably because she didn't know what to say. Hook saw her eyes grow huge.

"What?" He questioned. She kneeled to the ground and picked up a knife.

She held it up to him to see. Etched in the sword was a name she and he weren't expecting. His crocodile- Rumpelstiltskin.


	5. Chapter 5 Accusations Anyone?

**If you wanna know what Anya looks like, just check out my profile!**

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin?" whispered Killian. I nod in disbelief,but don't know why. I should have known. Afterall, he was the Dark One. He was known for being bad and Belle certainly couldn't change that, could she? No she couldn't. It would be just like him to do something like this but why? Why me? In Storybrooke, I wasn't important. Heck, half of them didn't even know I am the Duchess Anastasia.

"I'm going to go find him." I say turning on my heels. Killian follows quickly, checking up to me.

"You know... where Rumpelstiltskin is?"

"Yeah, of course. In his pawn shop as always. You didn't?" I ask not really focusing on him now. I needed answers from Rumple.

"Well, no. I don't mean to burst your bubble, love, but I don't exactly think that approaching Rumpelstiltskin would be the best option." I don't considerate at all and brush it off.

"Well he wanted me and I need some answers so unless you do I'm going." Killian silenced, probably knowing I wouldn't stop.

"This is like Rumpelstiltskin."

"What?" I ask.

"This is like him. To ruin people's lives. I mean, he stole you away from your family and now he tried to hurt you. This is him." I think about this before answering.

"Yeah, you are right. I wouldn't put this below Gold but-"

"Gold?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, his town name. You know, for living in this town you sure know nothing about it. Anyways what I was saying was that I wouldn't put it below Gold-Rumpelstiltskin but I think one day he could change." Killian snickers.

"Yes well look at it this way, love. He has taken from everyone in this town. You yourself. He has murdered, brutally and done the worst to people and you think he can change?" he says in disbelief.

"Anyone could change. I think maybe that Belle hasn't cured him all the way but he is trying for her. Honestly he hasn't been that big of a problem. Look, Killian, I'm not saying that his actions that he did in the past shouldn't be accounted for. After all, look what happened. But I believe everyone needs a second chance to really change and be a better person." Killian falls silent as we approach Gold's shop.

I continue to walk but see that Killian has stopped. "Something wrong?" I ask, my heart beating fast. He replies simply then stands behind a tree. I'm going to stay out here and not get caught up with the Crocid- I mean Gold." he says. I wait a minute, gathering myself up and hiding my fears and open the door. The bell sounds my entrance.

Why did I do this? He's going to kill me! This didn't faze me before, why now? I can't show my fear. That's all.

"Miss. Anastasia, I see. How are you today?" he says.

"Well let's see shall we? I take a nice walk through the woods, only to be attacked by a couple of brutes sent by you." Ice dripped off every word I said.

"Yes and um, how exactly do you think it's me?" I hold up the dagger which he stares at. He takes it and stares it down.

"Now, why did you try to kill me?"

"Now Anastasia. I did not try to kill you or even sent those men and you should know."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. Why would I send a couple of men to go kill you? That is not how I work. And if I really wanted you dead dearie, you would be dead." He says. I have no reply. This is true. But who else could it be?

"Now you better be headed off Anya." he says and I give him a glare before leaving.

Killian steps beside the tree. "So?" He asks. "It wasn't him." I grumble in reply and walk down the street.

"What? You are joking? How could it not be him?"

"It just isn't, alright? Now it is late and I rather get home and rest before I continue the day of search." I say and head down to my apartment. He departs from me grumbling something about Rumpelstiltskin using magic on me. As soon as I get home, I drift into a sleep.


End file.
